Beauty From Pain
by ALISHAxxCADExxLEVESQUE
Summary: Revan left Bastila behind along with a pair of twins he never knew existed. The twins take off to find their father and bring him back to the republic. But nothings happens as planned when the force is involved. Chapter 3 now up. Revan and Hk interaction.
1. Chapter 1

Beauty From Pain

Disclaimer: don't own it...

Full Summary:

Alexandria and Alexander Skywalker were twins... but most peculiarly they were the fraternal twins of Bastila Shan and Revan Skywalker. When Revan left Bastila he was sure that all he had left behind were his fiance, his comrades, and his droids. He never expected to leave behind something else as well. Alexandria, or Alex as her mother called her, was stubborn and always wanted to find her father even when her mother and brother, Xander gave up. One night she is working on the navigation computer on the Ebon Hawk when it malfunctions resulting in the revealing of Revan's last destination. In a desperate attempt to rescue her father she plans on leaving without telling anyone just like her father and leaving all she cares about behind. However, her mother realizes what she is about to do as the force sent her a vision, she heads off to confront her now teenage daughter, but she never makes it in time, her brother, however, does and agrees to accompany her in search of their father. This is their story...

Alex laid awake for what seemed to be an eternity. It was not unnormal for often be awake, her mother said she was like her father in that respect because often more than not Alex was troubled by recurring dreams of pain, suffering, and death. When she was little it seemed to torment her and her mother would hold her and attempt to calm her down, her mother always suceeded. That was the strange thing about her mother, she seemed to always be so sure of herself; Alex would have never believed that her mother had once fallen to the darkside if she hadn't told her herself. Alex got up and went to meditate like her mother instructed her, Alex had that rare gift of Battle Meditation that her mother had, so her mother said that she should always meditate when troubled. She was deep in meditation when her brother entered just as troubled. Her brother had dirty blond hair like his father and it was almost shoulder length, as he entered he walked with gracefully confident strides as he turned his blue eyes upon her.

"Alex will you give it a rest, I can't sleep and it's all be cause of you." He was being short with her and he knew it but he couldn't get any sleep because his sister was upset. It was all because of their force bond, it ws not unheard of between twins but one rarely developed such as theirs had. Perhaps it was because their parents had such a bond, either way Xander didn't care, he just wanted some sleep. His sister turned to him, breaking her mediation.

"Very well, how long until we arrive?" She was not angry with him, they had this arguement many times before.

"Not much, but I would apppreciate some sleep." He ruffled his hair before walking out. Alex rolled her eyes before standing up as well and move to lay in bed. The last thought that crossed her mind before her head hit the pillow was "Men!"

Next Morning-

A sixteen year old awoke from her bed startled... She looked around wondering what woke her up and she realized the ship had landed. She hurriedly placed on some of her mothers old robes before attaching her lightsaber to her belt and walking into the main hold. As usual HK-47 was talking to her brother about terminating life-forms or meatbags as he called them.

"G'morning Xand" She said before eagerly rubbed his head laughing. He smirked and together they walked out to see the world that their father had come to. What they saw horrified them.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Kotor1 &2 belong to lucasarts and obsidian. I only own made up characters. I'm just a girl playing in a sandbox I don't own.

Alex looked at the world around her terrified... the wind was harsh and cruel against her skin and lightning struck the barren plains of the land. A dark whisper through the force ruffled the hair on her neck and her intense grayish blue eyes turned to her brother.

"Xander, I don't like it here..." A clammy feeling rose on her back and she felt fear and hunger clawing at her insides. As she looked around she saw rustles through the lengthy trees. Xander turned to her

"We can't give up now we have to find dad." Alex began to walk through what appeared to be a trail. It was rocky and not paved... she found herself constantly tripping in ground holes. She ignited her lightsaber and used it as a light in the darkness. It seemed like hours before they finally made their way to what appeared to be a village. As she moved closer a hand snaked out and grabbed her. She had little time to scream and she felt darkness come over her.

A man with dirty blond hair and blue eyes stared back at her. The man had a scar under his left eye and several scars near his chin. Her wore ragged Jedi robes with gaping holes in them and dirt clung to them like a predator on prey. His voice was highly cultivated and had a tone of arrogance in it.

"Who are you and what is your business here?" He demanded. His tone was harsh and he obviously did not trust them. Alex looked at him curiously giving him the impression of Bastila's inquistive look. _Bastila, Force I miss her, her hair, the warmth of her touch and the love in her smile. Why does this girl remind me of her?_ Alex frowned as his face turned reminiscient of something long forgotten. His crude looks became more humane and tender. He even smiled, if somewhat bitterly. Alex finally answered him.

" I am Alex Skywalker, a Jedi padawan under the study of Jedi Master Bastila Shan. I am searching for Revan Skywalker, my father, do you know him?" Revan's smile dulled to pure shock. _Is this girl, my daughter? Did I perhaps get Bastila pregnant before I left?_ He looked the girl over and he saw Bastila all over the younger girl. The way she walked, the way she spoke, and the prideful way she held herself all reeked of Bastila Shan. Yet, Revan saw arrogance and humor in her character as well, and those were traits that he carried within himself. The power the girl exuded spoke of his force bond with his love. It was in this moment that Revan realized that he could no longer fight the threat alone... he needed Bastila by his side. He had missed so much by being away.

"My name is Revan Skywalker, Bastila Shan is my fiance." He said. The girl paled considerably before bowing before him. Revan laughed heartily. Alex brought him back to a time when he and Bastila were before the council. It was a memory from before the mandalorian wars.

/ Bastila stood in the Jedi Enclave... " No Revan, I despise Master Vrook, he's always "train harder, no that's not good enough, Bastial do that!" Revan coughed and Bastila turned to find Master Vrook staring at her intensely. She paled with embarrasment before nearly tripping over herself to bow./

Revan smirked once more. "You remind me so of Bastila... You have to understand I never meant to leave a child behind but this threat had to be fixed." Alex and Xander shared galnces of skepticism and disbelief. Xander became angry.

"And that justifies your leaving, it solves nothing! YOU LEFT US BEHIND! YOU BETRAYED US! YOU BROKEMOM"S HEART! I'LL NEVER FORGIVE YOU!" He charged at Revan knocking him to the floor. He raised his fist prepared to strike. Anger clouded his judgement and he swung back...

(So what do you think? I need reviews to help me write better and make me feel good.)


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: If I owned it would I honestly be writing stories about it when I could just make movies?

Xander's fist slammed into Revan's face. The anger on his face shocked Alex with disbelief.

"No, Xander, No!!!!!!!" She grabbed him from behind and held back his arms. Xander stared at Revan with a venomous look of hatred and loathing. He wriggled in his sister's arms as Alex struggled to hold onto to him. Revan gazed in incredulity. He had twins? The notion dazed him. The resentment on Xander's visage was not something he could be indifferent to. Xander finally turned to his sister as much as he could.

"Let me go, Alex!!!" he bellowed in torment. Yet Alex held her ground and Revan was impressed. She suddenly flipped him using her shoulder and Alex smirked.

"There I let you go, are you happy now?" She scoffed at him. Xander began to rub his back furiously. He was in pain; she had thrown him on to a jagged rock. Despite all this he couldn't help but grin and he began to chuckle. He fondled his hair before standing.

"Thanks, I needed that, sometimes I let my anger get a hold of me." He glimpsed at Revan before returning to his sister. "Just don't lecture me like mom, alright?" Alex grinned at him.

"Sorry but I can't skip the lecture… Mom's told us before the force is strong in our family which makes the darkside is strong in our family as well. Considering that both are parents have at some point fell to the darkside it's something we might want to take into contemplation the next time we experience a fleeting moment of anger. Mom said that even those who could never envision themselves taking lives and doing horrific things have fallen to the darkside and they thought they were doing good." She smiled at him before massaging his hair gently. She began to walk up to the ship, Revan and Xander following her. Revan wasn't sure why he was following this young girl but he needed to know more about his family. It was ironic, the word family, Revan never knew what family was. That was what he wanted his whole life, a family with Bastila. Now he had it and he had missed out on it for years. He never got to watch his little ones be born or to watch his son take his first steps or to even hear his daughter say her first words. He would change that though, he would be in their lives now. As soon as this threat was over he would return to his family and they would be happy, even if he had to put his duty to the Republic behind him. Alex turned to him.

"Daddy, you coming?" He frowned not realizing that he had stopped at the ramp of the Ebon Hawk staring wistfully. He nodded and walked up the ramp. The first thing he noticed was that the Ebon Hawk had changed very much. It looked like it had seen many more battles and had been destroyed and repaired poorly in the process. Then he saw HK-47 approach Alex.

"Biased Statement: It's my master and his round bottomed meat bag mate's little meat bag and his other little meat bag. My favorite meat bags. Mistress Alex Meat bag can I kill something for you? I do love the destruction of meat bags." Alex laughed heartily.

"Ya know what Achkay? " HK looked at her impassively but if a droid could show excitement he'd look like a kid in a candy shop.

" Excited Query: Yes my mistress?" Alex grinned. She thought it was funny to hear the static in his voice because he almost sounded giddy, well for a droid.

"There's probably some sith on this planet, I'm sure you could use some target practice." The droid raised his rifle and began pointing wildly around the room.

"Enthusiatic Reply: Combat ready, just say the word. I do take great pleasure in killing Sith Meat bags. Mistress.'" That was when HK saw Revan.

"Shocked Query: Master?" He asked. HK looked at him with what must have been a droid's version of surprise. He certainly sounded surprised, well for a droid. He cocked his metaloid head to the side. Then turned to the mistress. He looked at her then back at his master. The mistress looked more like the Jedi Princess meatbag then his master but she shared his personality. This would be amusing.That's when Revan turned to HK.

"Achkay, you're still functional?" He asked in bewilderment. He was surprised that his creation hadn't been deactivated by Bastila, she always found him annoying whereas he found him amusing. HK cocked his battle rifle.

"Mocking Query: You'd rather I wasn't? Idignant Statement: I am apalled!!" Hk sounded very irritated. Revan smirked. Achkay had quite the personality.

"No, Achkay I am just surprised Bastila didn't deactivate you." And he was. Bastila had quite the temper she could be a bit rash at times.

"Gleeful Reply: Oh she did but I threatened to show the Onasi meatbag a recording of you two in the cargo hold. I do believe that was when the twin meatbags were originated. She got that awful red in her cheeks like you meatbags do and reluctantly agreed to put me in the possession of Mistress Alex. Master Xander wanted me as well but between me and you master, I liked the female meatbag more. She has your personality." Revan smirked as Alex and Xander made disgusted faces. They definitely would not set foot in the cargo hold again. Revan got an arrogant smile on his face.

" Now that was a good time Achkay! But I still cannot believe you did that to Bastila." HK seemed pleased.

"Arrogant Statement: But I am so good at deceit and trickery master. I just had to!" Alex walked away and fired up the engines in the cockpit. She loved to fly. She was the best pilot she knew, way better than Uncle Carth and that was saying something. She began to fly back to Republic space as Reavn settled in. That's when the trouble began.


End file.
